fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall (Part 1 of 3 of the End of Times Trilogy)
Chapter 1 As Universe fell into the abyss, he screamed. And when I say screamed, he screamed. A blood chilling scream. But I was screaming too. As he plunged out of sight, I heard a thump and a crunch at the bottom of the gorge. He was gone. I began to sob. I had never cried in my life, or at least that I could remember. Hector put his hand on my back. Now I had lost two important people in my life: my brother, Universe Master, and old boyfriend, Robin Gold Star. Robin went missing a year ago, hunting for a Fusion. I have a feeling I won't ever see him again. Universe, who had just plunged to his doom, was my little brother. I managed to regain my composure. Hector took his hand off me, and my best friends, Eva Punkangel and Bryce Supertitan, looked at me with pity. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, and they quickly looked away. "Nothing," they mumbled. As I looked around for the Fusion Monster that I would exact my revenge for pushing my brother into the canyon, I spotted it: the Pneumatic Bear Nightmare. That oversized grizzly is the reason that we came here. The people of the nearby Devil's Bluff were scared of it, so they hired us to kill it. Bad idea. That grizzly has a temper. But so do I. That bear would not get off easy. As I took my Ice Club from my belt, the others knew what was coming. They knew I have a fiery temper, and plugged their ears. I went to work. The bear never stood a chance. I took it down in 10 seconds flat. "That was easier to beat than Winnie the Pooh," I stated. The others looked astonished. I had gone from grieving to homicidal in less than a minute. I began to walk in the direction of the Devil's Bluff village. I was going to have some words with Hoss. ----Chapter 2 "Kid," Hoss said coolly, "I'm sorry about your brother. But when you've seen as much death as I have, I doesn't bother you anymore." "Listen here, you f***ing b***ard, I lost a brother. You can't just magically produce one." "Well, actually..." Bryce began, but one death stare from me had him quiet again. "Now listen closely, dumb ass. You're gonna tell me where Fuse is. He f***ed with the wrong girl. You tell me where he is, or you'll get the same beat down as I'm going to give to him." Hoss looked pale. I suppose he had never heard these kinds of words come out of the mouth of a girl. He looked very scared. Hoss cleared his throat and began slowly, "I don't know where he is currently, but I know he has a lair in the deepest part of the corrupted area called the Darklands. Dexter, my source, has the sneaking suspicion that he is currently on Planet Fusion, planning for an all-out invasion. If you don't believe me, ask Dexter." I was already walking. As I was halfway to the Monkey Skyway Agents, Hoss called out, "the Darklands are dangerous! You're not strong enough! And you'll need good Nanos!" Just then I heard a yell. "HELP ME!" The voice yelled, "No, not you Fusion Monsters! I meant a human! STOP HITTING ME!" I hopped onto my glider and ode right up to the Monkey Skyway Agent. I dismounted and threw some taros at him. "Up there, as fast as you can!" I ordered. I was up there before I even realized it, and somersaulted flat onto my back. I sprang up, and rushed of the help the unknown person. I yelled behind to the monkeys, "Keep the change!" They seemed happy about that. I headed straight towards the group of Canyon Stalkers. I began mauling then with my Ice club, until they all sank into the ground. My ragtag group arrived just then. We looked at the body of a boy, with fairly weak weapon and armor. "A noob," I said, "Lets take him down to the village before more of the those creeps notice us." Hector carried the body down the gorge, since the monkeys had returned to their posts. We propped him up on the Nano Station, and Hoss came running up, while Mandy, gloomy as usual, watched from afar. "What happened?" asked Hoss as he ran up. "A noob got caught by a gang of Canyon Stalkers. He nearly died," I said. The groan that came from the boy made us all turn our heads in his direction. His eye fluttered open, and he squinted at the light of the sun. "What happened?" he said, almost to himself. "You were attacked by some strong monsters." I said. "Can someone help me up?" he asked. He held out his hand, and I grabbed it and pulled him up. "What's your name?" I asked. "Hercule. Hercule Deelink." He said. "I'm Selena Armorclaw, and these guys are Bryce Supetitan, Eva Punkangel, and Hector Superjustice," I said as I pointed to each one in turn. "Why were you out here anyway?" I inquired. "I... I... don't know. Last thing I remember, I was at Peach Creek Commons. How did I get here?" He wondered out loud. "I don't know. We found you on the brink of death." "Hey, if it's not too much trouble, do you think I could tag along with you guys? I want to repay the kindness you showed me." He smiled, and I could tell he really wanted to come. "Oh, alright." I said. He cheered loudly. Everyone from my group came over and welcomed him to our group. "So where to next?" Eva asked. "Tech Square, of course." I replied. ----MORE COMING SOON In the coming chapters, Dexter reveals the secret of Fuse, and how to get to the Darklands. Characters Selena - The leader Hector - The second-in-command Eva - The explosions expert Bryce - The pyromaniac Hercule - The newbie